Prize Bags
Prize Bags were a major twist introduced in BB5. Details After the end of the first HOH, the house was told that they all needed to choose from a set of Prize Bags. Jadethepokemontrainer, having won the competition, chose first. Houseguests needed to choose a bag for themselves, a bag for someone else, and to choose a person who would repeat the process next. This continued until everyone had a bag. It was then revealed that these bags held advantages and penalties, though most held nothing at all. Effects on the Game The twist greatly defined the early-to-mid season, a regular flow of advantages made everyone rather uneasy and scared. Here's the list of advantages and penalties in the bags: * Bounty: The bounty would be placed on a player, encouraging players to evict them due to the promise of an advantage being awarded to someone who helped send them home. The bounty could be removed if the player burdened with it managed to win a competition before being voted out. This was in TOTAL_EPICNESS's bag, but it was never opened by extension never entered play. * Double Vote: The double vote enables a player to have a vote-weight of 2 during one Eviction Ceremony before the Final 7. It was opened by TeamAqua4Life #HEYNICK on Week 1, but was never used. * HOH Replacement: The HOH replacement automatically making the recipient the HOH for the week, dethroning the HOH who won the competition before them (though they would still have immunity for the week). It was held in Celever's bag, but it was never opened and by extension never used. * POV Replacement (formerly the Pendant of Pride): The POV replacement allowed the user to swap themselves in for a random draw in a POV competition before the Final 7. It was opened by Little Cherrim on Week 2, and was used to swap him in for Fiery_Lugia at Week 4's Power of Veto. * Saving Grace (formerly the Axe of Judgment): The Saving Grace allowed the user to break a tied vote themselves as many times as they'd like, overruling the HOH's power to do so. This advantage would have been the reward for the Bounty, but since it never entered play neither did this advantage. * Vote Relief: The vote relief allowed the user to negate 2 votes on a player of their choice before the Final 7, and it could not be used on themselves. It was held in VioletValkyrie's bag, but it was never opened and by extension never entered play. Player Reception The twist was big, and players were skeptical about it. Giving players new points of leverage to shape the game and constantly keep the players on their toes was widely regarded as a twist that ultimately did more harm than good, especially considering the twist only lasted for 4 weeks, not enough time for even every item to enter play. The twist largely made advantages feel fresh and new, and provided tense situations for the houseguests. With the mentioned possibility of opening a penalty, houseguests were playing mind games with themselves to figure out what their best course of action was week by week. Category:Twists Category:BB5 Twists